


Technologically Challenged (Chris Evans x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans - Freeform, chris evans fluff, chris evans funny, chris evans rpf, chris evans x reader insert, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: *may, or may not be, inspired by true events*The story of what happens when two non tech savvy people have to be rescued by people who are





	Technologically Challenged (Chris Evans x You)

It was your birthday, and your two younger sisters had come to spend the weekend with you and Chris.  They were both quite tech savvy and, for years, they had been trying to get you up to speed. The problem was that anything beyond your iPhone and some basic computer skills flew right over your head.  Chris really wasn’t much better. 

They had decided to buy you your own laptop as a gift.  Chris had one, but he was always taking it with him onto film sets.  Your little sisters both knew you had long dreamed of being a writer and had hoped that this would give you the inspiration to give it a try.

You were in the kitchen with Chris, unboxing the shiny new toy, when your ran into a hurdle.  

The laptop wouldn’t open. 

You pulled and you pulled but it wouldn’t budge.

“Give me that, let me try,” Chris said, gesturing for you to hand it over.  He also pulled and pulled, same result. The laptop would not open. 

You took it back and felt your way around it, pulling at the plastic sheet that rested between the closed halves of the computer. 

You were just threatening to take a meat mallet to the damn thing when the older of your sisters walked into the kitchen.  She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of you both struggling with the device. 

“Are you guys for real?!” she exclaimed, as she walked briskly towards you both.

“The damn thing is defective.  It’s like they krazy glued the thing shut, and-’

“And what?” she asked, taking it from your hands and deftly opening it without a second of struggle. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Chris asked in shock.

She placed it on the counter and stood in between you both.  “You were trying to open it from the wrong side, It’s never going to be the side with the hinges, you troglodytes . ”  

With that, she simultaneously flicked you both on the earlobes.

“Hey!” you and Chris cried out, rubbing your lobes as you watched her, shaking her head with laughter, grab a bottle of water from the fridge.  On the way out of the room, she said over her shoulder, “I don’t know how you guys manage to start your cars in the morning.”

Ever the smart ass, you called out, “On the third try, that’s how!”

“Dinosaurs!” she yelled out.  

“Nerd!” you shouted out even louder.

“You realize that’s not an insult, right?” she fired back. 

Chris looked from you to the laptop and back again, at a complete loss to explain or defend himself.

You looked him in the eyes and said conspiratorially, “No one ever finds about this.  Agreed?”

“Agreed,” he confirmed, shaking your outstretched hand.  Howling laughter filled the air and you knew that you had just been ratted out to your youngest sister. 

With a long sigh, you decreed, “This will never be a family secret.  This, will be family legend.”

Your phone dinged a second later with a text from your youngest sister. Opening it, you found a link to video called "Learn Basic Computer Skills: How to open the lid of a laptop."

https://youtu.be/aHSvqe5mrK0

 


End file.
